


Shine

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Stardust - Neil Gaiman, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Stardust, M/M, Star-crossed, Stardust Crusader Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [Stardust Au ]Madame Yu had ordered Wei Ying to bring a fallen star home to remedy the disaster he had made with Jin Zixuan. And Wei Ying, to return to live with Jiang Cheng and Yanli,  had obeyed her, even if that was an absurd request.Who would have expected the star to be so attractive?-----------------------------" I'm fine.""But you're shining!""I'm a star. Stars usually shine."Put that way, it made a lot more sense. However, Wei Ying frowned, "Wait ... but you weren't shining on other nights. Why are you doing this now?"Lan Zhan did not answer. The glow faded, as if he was trying to restrain himself, "I'm happy to be here ... with you."
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	Shine

Lan Zhan was shining. 

When Wei Ying saw this, ha had a panic attack: okay, magic was common on that side of the Wall, but he hadn't seen anyone else suddenly light up.

What happened? Was Lan Zhan sick? But the stars couldn't get sick, could they? They were immortal.

But Lan Zhan was so far from home, and maybe that was why he got sick.

Wei Ying didn't know enough about magic and stars in human form, but he was afraid _for him_.

At that moment he thought neither of Madame Yu nor of her mad request to bring back a fallen star if Wei Ying wanted to return to live with the Jiangs.  
He worried about Lan Zhan, everything else was overshadowed.

Wei Ying took Lan Zhan's hand and, if possible, he shone more. The mortal told him, “Lan Zhan, don't be scared, you are luminescent, but we will find a cure. Are there any medicines for you stars? Man, are there any doctors on this side of the Wall? I don't want to make you worse. "

" I'm fine." 

"But you're shining!" 

"I'm a star. Stars usually shine."

Put that way, it made a lot more sense. However, Wei Ying frowned, "Wait ... but you weren't shining on other nights. Why are you doing this now?"

Lan Zhan did not answer. The glow faded, as if he was trying to restrain himself, "I'm happy to be here ... with you." 

He had said it in a whisper, but Wei Ying had heard it. And for the first time in his life, he was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any error.


End file.
